Victoria Pírrica
by xXLanZeroXx
Summary: Esta historia comienza a partir del capítulo 84 del manga. Explorará el desarrollo de Armin, Eren y Mikasa tras los últimos acontecimientos, así como el futuro de la Legión y los nuevos planes del enemigo tras una victoria pírrica de la humanidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos.** **Este es el primer fic que escribo, no solo de SNK sino en general. SNK es probablemente mi manga favorito en estos momentos, y tras ver el capítulo 84, que en mi opinión está escrito magníficamente, decidí que quería escribir algo relacionado con los posibles acontecimientos que podían transcurrir tras la batalla. Esta historia probablemente os parezca que lleva un ritmo algo lento, pero es porque me gusta detallar hasta cierto punto las situaciones que redacto. Aunque pueda no parecerlo en los primeros capítulos, estará principalmente centrada en el trío Armin-Mikasa-Eren, (algo más en Armin). Sin embargo intentaré que los demás personajes importantes aparezcan con frecuencia para no enfocarme exclusivamente en los tres protagonistas y dar un poco mas de detalle a la historia. Puede que haya emparejamiento. Y puede que sea Armin y Mikasa. Aunque también puede ser Mikasa y Eren. O un triángulo amoroso alrededor de Mikasa. No garantizo nada.**

 **La historia tendrá rating M por si acaso, aunque el comienzo perfectamente podría ser para todos los públicos.**

 **Dicho esto, os dejo con el primer capítulo. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

Levi contemplaba el cuerpo, ya sin vida, de su comandante. Su expresión era la de un hombre al que la vida le había proporcionado una crueldad tras otra, siendo esta una más de su lista. Algo para lo que su cerebro parecía haber adquirido una cierta inmunidad, o, en todo caso, era capaz de guardarlo en un rincón muy profundo de su mente. Sin embargo, contemplando atentamente su rostro, se podía observar un atisbo de la inmensa tristeza de haber perdido a la persona más importante que le quedaba, aquella que lo había salvado de una vida aún más oscura que la que vivía en esos momentos.

Hanji podía ver dicha tristeza. Ella misma la sentía por el hombre que fue su mentor, y por quien sentía un gran aprecio. Aun así, podía imaginar que para Levi significó incluso más que para ella. Esto se sumaba a la perdida reciente de otros compañeros por los que también sentía tristeza. Como Moblit, su leal subordinado, a quien debía la vida después de que éste la pusiera a cubierto en los últimos instantes antes de la explosión, sacrificando la suya propia.

Cuando volvió a dirigir su mirada a su fallecido comandante, pudo ver algo que ni siquiera recordaba haber visto en el rostro de aquél hombre... Paz. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que le tocaba a ella seguir sus pasos. Ella era su sucesora. Así pues, trató de enfocarse en lo que había que hacer y tomó las riendas de la situación.

-Levi... Deberíamos bajar al comandante al suelo. -Dijo, dirigiéndole al chico una mirada de compasión y comprensión por el dolor que este trataba de ocultar.

-Soldado, ¿cuál es tu nombre? -Preguntó Hanji dirigiéndose al chico que había sido, casi por azar, testigo y partícipe de la dramática escena que había acontecido anteriormente.

-Flocke Heinkel, mi señora. -Contestó sin siquiera molestarse en realizar el saludo oficial, aunque no era algo a lo que Hanji le diera importancia, y menos en ese momento.

-Muy bien, Flocke. Ve a buscar los caballos que hayan sobrevivido al otro lado del muro. Prioriza los carruajes, necesitaremos los suministros que cargan. Llévate a Jean y a Connie contigo para que te ayuden. -Por supuesto no iba a decirle que se llevara a Eren o a Mikasa, después de la fricción que se había producido entre estos dos y el joven Flocke por la decisión de quién debía recibir el suero. -Nos reuniremos con vosotros en cuanto podamos. Quizás nos lleve unas cuantas horas.

-¡Si, mi señora! -Obedeció el soldado, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban los otros chicos.

Hanji echó una mirada hacia el grupo al que se dirigía el soldado raso, sin poder evitar apreciar el contraste entre tristeza y alegría que había entre los respectivos grupos.

Levi interrumpió su tren de pensamiento.

-Hanji... ¿Crees que he tomado la decisión correcta? -Dijo el capitán, sin dejar de mirar el rostro de su fallecido comandante.

Hanji sabía que lo que le contestara entonces podía ser determinante para el estado de ánimo del chico en adelante, así que eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-Levi... Si me estás preguntando si la decisión que tomaste fue la correcta para la humanidad... Sigo pensando que Erwin era más importante que Armin para la guerra que aún tenemos por delante. Pero si me estas preguntando si la decisión fue la correcta para Erwin, entonces creo honestamente que sí. Erwin merecía descansar al fin... Descansar del ciclo de sufrimiento en que se había convertido su vida, empujada tan solo por un sueño que lo había esclavizado. Tú te diste cuenta de ello, y decidiste liberarlo de este infierno. Estoy segura de que Erwin te está agradecido por ello.

Levi tan solo pudo asentir lentamente ante la respuesta de su compañera, con una pequeña sonrisa amarga adornándole el rostro.

-Yo cargaré a Erwin. Vamos. -Dijo Levi.

Tras esto se dirigieron a reunirse con el resto de los supervivientes.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ruinosa calle, la situación que acontecía era diametralmente opuesta. Allí, entre la columna de vapor formada al recuperar Armin su forma humana, se palpaba el alivio y la alegría de sus amigos al ver que este se encontraba con vida y en perfecto estado. Particularmente Eren y Mikasa, quienes no podían dejar de derramar lágrimas mientras sostenían a su mejor amigo. A penas se percataron cuando Flocke se acercó.

-¿Jean y Connie? -Preguntó Flocke dirigiéndose hacia quien asumía eran los propietarios de dichos nombres. Estos desviaron la mirada hacia él. -La capitana Hanji nos ordena buscar las monturas que queden con vida al otro lado del muro. Allí esperaremos a que los demás se reúnan con nosotros.

-De acuerdo. Connie, dejemos a Sasha aquí mientras tanto. -Dijo Jean colocándole una mano sobre el hombro, a lo que este asintió. Con cuidado, tumbaron a Sasha en el suelo.

-Connie: Eren, Mikasa, os dejamos a Sasha al cargo mientras estamos en el otro lado. -Dijo Connie alzando un poco la voz para que los susodichos le escucharan.

-Eren: Claro Connie, no te preocupes. -Contestó Eren dirigiéndole una rápida mirada.

Tras contemplar una vez más a su renacido amigo, los dos miembros del escuadrón 104 se alejaron en busca de los caballos con una sonrisa en sus rostros, lo cual contrastaba con la seria expresión que portaba el único superviviente del ataque suicida.

Eren y Mikasa siguieron unos cuantos segundos en un agradable silencio admirando a su mejor amigo, cuando Eren lo interrumpió.

-Eren: Venga Mikasa, tumbemos a Armin junto a Sasha. -Le dijo a su hermana adoptiva.

-Si. -Contestó con una sonrisa que no parecía poder borrar y los ojos aún llorosos.

Tumbaron a Armin al lado de la cariñosamente apodada "chica de la patata". Tanto Eren como Mikasa se sentaron de piernas cruzadas al lado del rubio, con la compostura en parte recuperada. Eren volvió a romper el silencio.

-¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños? Los abusones siempre se metían con Armin...

Mikasa asintió, recordando, en efecto, aquellos momentos en los que tanto ella como Eren acudían a salvar a su amigo de aquellos niños que tan mal lo trataban.

-¿Te diste cuenta de que... él nunca huía? -Eren pareció hacer la pregunta al aire, con la vista perdida en alguna memoria concreta.

Mikasa repasó brevemente aquellos momentos y, efectivamente, se dio cuenta de que aunque Armin nunca se defendía de esos abusones, tampoco huía. Siempre se mantenía en su sitio. Como indicando que, aún si no podía hacerles frente físicamente, no iban a conseguir que se rindiera en aquello que pretendían.

-Siempre ha sido así. Aún después de la destrucción de nuestro hogar, después de entrenar y entrar en la Legión de Reconocimiento, él sabía que no era tan habilidoso como los demás en combate, ni mucho menos como tú, y que tampoco contaba con el poder de un titán como yo. Y aun así... Aun así siempre ha luchado a nuestro lado. No se ha limitado a trazar planes alejado del peligro, no. Ha estado siempre a nuestro lado. ¿Quién sino el más valiente podría hacer eso?

Cuando Eren terminó, las lágrimas volvían a caer por las mejillas del joven cambiante, mientras que a Mikasa se le empañaron los ojos de nuevo ante las palabras de Eren, pero logró contener las lágrimas.

Por otra parte, esas palabras hicieron que una pregunta asaltase la mente de la chica, que antes no había podido plantearse debido a su estado de alteración. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué y cómo termino Armin así?

-Eren... ¿Cómo le ocurrió esto a Armin? -Preguntó la chica mientras lo miraba con intensidad.

Justo cuando Eren se disponía a explicarle lo sucedido en la batalla contra el titán colosal, se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente, casi arrastrándose. Eran Hanji y Levi, este último con el cuerpo sin vida de Erwin. Colocaron al difunto comandante en el suelo, a varios metros de los allí presentes, y se acercaron.

Eren y Mikasa se levantaron.

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Levi los estudiaba con la mirada. La chica medio asiática le sostuvo la mirada, mostrando un rostro impasible y dándole a entender que no se arrepentía en absoluto de cómo había actuado. Eren, en cambio, desvió la mirada a un lado, mostrando una expresión aprensiva. Aunque, por supuesto, no se arrepentía de haber defendido la vida de su mejor amigo, sabía que a costa de ello Levi había perdido a alguien muy importante, y en cierto modo se sentía mal por no haber pensado en lo más mínimo en cómo se sentía su capitán durante la discusión.

Hanji fue la que rompió el hielo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? -Preguntó refiriéndose a Armin.

-Bien. Todas sus heridas parecen haberse curado. -Contestó Eren

-Vaya...Pues sí que es milagroso este suero... -Dijo Hanji con media sonrisa intentando aliviar un poco la tensión en el ambiente, sin apenas resultado.

Un pesado silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos durante unos minutos, hasta que Levi habló.

-Jaeger, Ackerman. -Dijo bruscamente para que centrasen su atención en él. Dejó que el silencio se prolongara unos segundos antes de seguir. -Habéis mostrado un comportamiento intolerable en una organización disciplinada como lo es la Legión de Reconocimiento. Insubordinación, así como agresión a un superior, en tu caso. -Dijo mirando a Mikasa.

Ninguno de los dos le miraba a los ojos ahora. Mikasa tenía la vista al frente, y Eren en el suelo.

-Normalmente me aseguraría de que no volvierais a llevar encima el emblema de las alas de la libertad que nos representa. -Dijo duramente. -Pero también es cierto que la Legión no se puede permitir en estos momentos perder a nadie, y mucho menos a vosotros dos. Por esto, y porque hasta ahora vuestro comportamiento ha sido correcto, pasaré por alto lo ocurrido.

En ese momento Eren y Mikasa relajaron un poco su expresión y soltaron el aire que estaban conteniendo sin darse cuenta.

-Además... Antes fui un hipócrita. -Esto sorprendió genuinamente a los presentes, sobre todo a los dos a los que se dirigía.

Guardaron silencio esperando a que continuara.

-A pesar de que os dije que dejarais a un lado vuestras emociones... Yo tampoco lo hice. -Reconoció el veterano. Esto era algo que Eren ya sospechaba, pero no dijo nada. -Quería salvarlo. Era alguien... Importante para mí.

Y a pesar de reconocer que quería salvar a Erwin por sus propios deseos, y no por la humanidad, quien estaba vivo era Armin. Por eso mismo Eren se disponía a agradecer al capitán lo que había hecho finalmente, pero alguien se le adelantó.

-Capitán. Gracias... Por salvar a Armin. -Dijo Mikasa mientras Eren asentía, dando a entender que él también le estaba agradecido.

-No os confundáis. La decisión que he tomado finalmente, ha sido igualmente pensando en Erwin. No lo he hecho por Arlert, así que no me agradezcáis nada.

Eren y Mikasa no lo comprendieron del todo, pero no dijeron nada. Aunque no lo hubiera hecho por Armin, su amigo estaba vivo, y por ello le estaban igualmente agradecidos.

Hanji suspiró pesadamente, lo cual enfocó la atención del resto en ella.

-Bueno... Aún nos quedan cosas por hacer. Vinimos hasta aquí para sellar el muro María y ver que secretos guardaba el padre de Eren en su sótano. Así que uno de vosotros dos tendrá que guiarnos a Levi y a mí hasta vuestro antiguo hogar. El otro se quedará aquí cuidando de estos dos. -Dijo esto último señalando a Sasha y Armin.

-Yo os acompañaré. Mikasa, te pondremos al tanto de lo que encontremos a la vuelta.

Eren quería ver qué había en el sótano, ya que su padre le dijo tiempo atrás que algún día se le enseñaría los secretos que había en él. Además, él tenía la llave.

Mikasa asintió.

-Nuestra antigua casa se encuentra cerca de la pradera que hay entre la muralla externa y la urbanización. Vamos. -Dijo Eren señalando hacia la zona aproximada en la que se encontraba su hogar y empezando a caminar en dicha dirección.

Sin embargo, cuando se disponían a irse, Mikasa los detuvo.

-Esperad. En esa plaza parecen haber casas en buen estado. Podríamos llevar a Armin y Sasha a alguna de ellas para que descansen en condiciones, antes de que os vayáis. -Dijo señalando hacia la pequeña plaza que había cerca de allí.

-De acuerdo. -Contestó Hanji.

Cargaron a Armin, Sasha y el cuerpo de Erwin y se dirigieron a la plaza. Una vez allí vieron que, de entre todas las casas, había una que parecía totalmente intacta, así que decidieron entrar en ella. La puerta estaba abierta.

- _Cerrarla probablemente fue lo último en lo que sus dueños pensaron mientras huían de los titanes._ –Pensó Eren con amargura mientras cruzaba la puerta.

Levi se quedó afuera tumbando en el suelo el cuerpo del comandante.

-¿Lo vas a dejar aquí afuera? -Preguntó Hanji con expresión interrogante.

-Si. Él ya descansa. No necesita una cama. -Contestó con solemnidad.

Entonces Hanji se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de Erwin, se quitó su capa de la Legión y se la colocó por encima a su comandante, asegurándola para que no se la llevara el viento. Tras esto, ambos veteranos esperaron en silencio a que Eren saliera para guiarlos al sótano de su antiguo hogar.

Dentro de la casa, Mikasa y Eren encontraron la habitación mayor con una cama de matrimonio. En ella posaron a Sasha y Armin. Mikasa arrastró el sillón que había en la esquina de la habitación para colocarlo junto a la cama, en el lado en el que se encontraba Armin.

-Mikasa... Cuando Armin despierte, es probable que no recuerde nada de lo que ha ocurrido las horas anteriores a que se transformara. Yo sigo sin recordar nada de cuando mi padre me inyectó el suero... Lo único que sé de esa noche es por fragmentos de las memorias de mi padre, no por las mías.

Mikasa asintió lentamente, y Eren continuó.

-Lo que quiero decir es que si despierta, no le cuentes lo que ocurrió. Ya decidiremos más adelante qué hacemos y cómo se lo decimos.

-Aunque quisiera no podría. Sigo sin saber que ocurrió... -Dijo la chica en un tono medio molesto.

-Oh... Es verdad... -Se dio cuenta que con la interrupción de antes de Levi y Hanji no había llegado a explicarle lo ocurrido a Mikasa. Se rascó la nuca avergonzado.

Y entonces recuperó el semblante serio.

-Verás... Cuando recuperé la consciencia después de que Bertoldt me lanzara contra el muro, Armin me dijo que tenía un plan. -Dijo mirando fijamente a la chica.

Mikasa asintió, recordando, de hecho, que Armin dio con un plan cuando casi perdían la esperanza, tras lo cual se fue en busca de Eren.

-El plan era...consistía... en que Armin distraería a Bertoldt manteniéndose enganchado a él de alguna manera. Mientras Bertoldt se trataba de quitar de encima a Armin expulsando vapor no podría moverse, con lo que yo subiría por detrás usando todo el gas disponible para sacar a Bertoldt del titán. -Paró unos segundos para tomar aire y continuó. -Para que Bertoldt pensara que me tenía en todo momento controlado, debía cristalizar mi titán de manera que él pensara que yo seguía en ese lugar en todo momento, cuando en realidad habría salido de él sin que se diera cuenta.

Volvió a detenerse unos segundos, y frunció el ceño en un gesto a medias entre frustración y tristeza.

-Armin me dijo... Me prometió que se alejaría en cuanto no pudiera aguantar más el calor. En ese momento tenía dudas, y él se dio cuenta, así que me dijo que él no era tan valiente como para dar su vida, y que no moriría sin ver el océano y el mundo exterior... Y yo, idiota, le creí. Creí de verdad que se descolgaría del Titán Colosal cuando no pudiera aguantar más... Pero no lo hizo. No se soltó hasta quedar inconsciente y casi carbonizado... Se sacrificó para capturar a Bertoldt.

Cuando terminó los puños le temblaban por la fuerza con que los estaba apretando, y Mikasa estaba con los ojos abiertos mientras una mezcla de emociones cruzaba su mente. Tristeza, frustración y rabia por no haber estado allí cuando sus amigos más la necesitaban (aun sabiendo que ella estuvo ocupada combatiendo a Reiner) y evitar que Armin cometiera esa locura, pero también admiración por la valentía del chico que, curiosamente, siempre decía que no era valiente.

Eren soltó un suspiro y se calmó, mientras Mikasa hacía lo propio. Al fin y al cabo, su amigo ya no corría peligro.

-Bueno, mejor me voy ya, antes de que Levi entre y me saque a patadas. -Dijo en tono divertido, arrancando una sonrisa a Mikasa. -Recuerda, de momento no debes contarle lo que ocurrió. Si despierta y pregunta, invéntate algo. -Terminó mientras salía por la puerta de la habitación.

-Vale, ya pensaré en algo.

Cuando Eren se marchó, Mikasa se quitó el equipo de maniobras y lo colocó en el suelo apoyándolo en la pared. También se quitó la capa y la chaqueta de la Legión, así como las botas, para estar más cómoda. Tras esto, se sentó pesadamente en el sillón y dio un largo suspiro.

Las últimas horas habían sido muy duras. El combate contra Reiner y, sobretodo, haber estado a punto de perder a Armin, le había causado un estrés y una fatiga física y emocional enorme. Casi sin darse cuenta, su mano derecha se movió hasta los cabellos rubios del chico para deslizarlos entre sus dedos. A su vez, sus ojos, que estaban fijos observando cómo subía y bajaba el pecho de Armin con su lenta respiración, empezaron a sentirse pesados.

Sin poder resistirlo, sus músculos se fueron relajando, lo que provocó que se inclinase lentamente hasta quedar apoyada en el pecho de su amigo. Mientras escuchaba su respiración y el latido de su corazón, sus ojos se cerraron, y finalmente la oscuridad del sueño la envolvió.

* * *

Jean, Connie y Flocke tuvieron que escalar los escombros que bloqueaban la entrada del muro María para pasar al otro lado. Una vez allí, el paisaje que les esperaba era el de una pequeña urbanización arrasada casi en su totalidad, con solo algunas paredes y casas en mal estado quedando en pie en la zona más cercana al muro. A lo lejos podía divisarse un rastro de cadáveres, de caballos y humanos por igual, que se extendía a lo largo de varios cientos de metros en una misma dirección.

-Dios... -Susurró Jean mientras contemplaba el desolador paisaje. Aunque sabía de boca de Flocke lo que había ocurrido ahí, era peor de lo que pensaba.

-Aun no entiendo como pude sobrevivir a esto... -Dijo Flocke con semblante serio.

Mientras Connie hacía un barrido visual del paisaje, observó a su izquierda, a una distancia de unos doscientos metros, varios caballos vivos así como un par de carros de suministros.

-¡Eh, mirad! -Exclamó señalando en dicha dirección. -Allí hay algunos caballos vivos.

-Vamos. -Dijo Jean emprendiendo el camino a paso ligero.

Pudieron observar que en la periferia del pequeño casco urbano la destrucción había sido ligeramente menor, probablemente debido a que el Titán Bestia enfocó sus lanzamientos en el centro. Los caballos se encontraban amarrados detrás de un edificio que seguía en pie.

Los dos carros de suministros, por suerte, estaban intactos, así como sus animales de tiro. Haciendo una rápida inspección de su contenido, Connie observó que uno de ellos cargaba con varias cajas de botellas de gas, así como hojas para las espadas y algún que otro equipo de maniobras. El otro contenía víveres.

-A ver. Patatas... Sacos de cereales... Quesos... Embutidos... Barriles de agua... -Enumeró haciendo una rápida lista de lo que veía. -Diría que hay comida y agua más que de sobra para la vuelta a Trost. Además son alimentos poco perecederos. Parece que estamos de suerte.

-Llevemos los carros a la puerta del muro, después volveremos a por los otros tres caballos. -Ordenó Jean.

Mientras volvían lentamente a la puerta del muro, Jean no pudo evitar ver el rostro de frustración de Flocke. Y podía imaginar cuál era el motivo.

-Escucha, Flocke. -Dijo, llamando la atención de éste y la de Connie.

-¿Si? -Respondió el susodicho, recuperando un semblante inexpresivo.

-Sé que no estás de acuerdo con que se le haya dado el suero a Armin, pero por alguna razón, fue el mismo capitán Levi quien finalmente tomó esa decisión. -Dijo mirando al frente.

-Eso no quiere decir que fuera la decisión correcta. -Replicó Flocke. Tras unos segundos continuó. -Mira, no dudo que el tal Armin sea un buen chico, ni que sea talentoso y brillante como estratega, pero la humanidad necesitaba a alguien como Erwin más que a él.

Jean se disponía a argumentar en contra de esa afirmación y defender los logros y la capacidad de su amigo, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido hacerlo. Lo que quería era eliminar cualquier rencilla que quedara después del enfrentamiento que había acontecido.

-Es posible... Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Lo que quiero decir es que no debemos permitir que esto cree divisiones entre nosotros. -Dijo, tras lo cual mantuvo unos segundos de silencio. -Y por cierto, respecto a Eren y Mikasa... No les guardes rencor por como actuaron. Armin es la persona más importante que les queda en sus vidas.

Flocke sopesó las palabras de Jean, imaginando como habría sido la sucedido todo si él hubiera estado en la situación de Eren y Mikasa, y en lugar de Armin se tratara de algún familiar suyo quien pudiera ser salvado de una muerte segura. Entonces suspiró.

-Tienes razón. En todo lo que me has dicho. No tiene sentido seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Ahora más que nunca debemos permanecer unidos. Y por Eren y Mikasa no te preocupes, no les guardo rencor... No puedo guardárselo, y menos cuando seguramente habría actuado igual. Solo espero que ellos no me lo guarden a mí tampoco -Terminó con media sonrisa en los labios.

Entonces, Jean le extendió su mano libre para sellar el fin de cualquier división que pudiera haber. Flocke la aceptó de buen grado.

De repente, un brazo rodeó a Jean por el cuello. Era Connie.

-Ohhh... ¡Qué momento tan bonitooo! Jean, creo que me casaré contigo. ¡Dame un beso! -Dijo en tono divertido.

Tras esto, Connie, en un exagerado gesto de morros indicando que iba a besarle, acerco su cara lentamente hacia la de Jean mientras éste, horrorizado, intentaba zafarse del agarre de su amigo.

-¡Aggh...No! -Gritó.

Ante la cómica escena, Flocke no pudo evitar soltar una buena carcajada.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Eren, Levi y Hanji se dirigían a la casa de los Jaeger. Llegaron a una estrecha calle bien pavimentada. Eren reconocía ese recorrido por ser el último que hizo en Shiganshina cuando fue a buscar a su madre después de que el Titán Colosal rompiera el muro. Tras llegar a una pequeña plaza con una fuente en el centro medio destruida, siguieron por la calle que les quedaba a la derecha. Desde allí, Eren pudo ver los restos de su casa, en cuyo centro estaba la roca que había caído, destruyendo gran parte de la casa y condenando la vida de su madre. Eren no pudo evitar apretar los puños y contraer el rostro en un gesto de rabia mientras contenía las lágrimas al recordar sus últimos momentos de vida.

-Ahí está. -Dijo Eren señalando al frente.

Bajaron los escalones de piedra que había al comienzo de la calle, y caminando unos veinte metros se encontraron frente a la casa.

Entonces Eren cayó en la cuenta de algo que hizo que su rostro se tornara en una expresión de estupefacción.

-No puede ser... -Dijo mientras pasaba entre los escombros y se acercaba a la gran roca.

-¿Que ocurre Eren? -Preguntó Hanji ante la súbita actuación del chico.

-El sótano... Está justo debajo. -Paró unos segundos para asimilar sus propias palabras. -Jamás me había dado cuenta. Ni siquiera lo había pensado.

-Así que puede que todo esté destruido... -Dijo Levi tratando de disimular el fastidio que sentía.

-Aun así no perdemos nada por mirar. Eren, ¿podrás levantar esa roca en tu forma de titán?

Eren salió de su estupor ante la pregunta de Hanji.

-Creo que sí...

Hanji y Levi se alejaron un poco, tras lo cual Eren se mordió la mano, dando lugar al característico destello y estruendo resultado de su transformación.

Eren, ya en su forma de titán, consiguió, con bastante esfuerzo, levantar la roca y dejarla a un lado. Tras esto, salió del titán.

Los tres se deslizaron a la vez por el gran hueco que había donde presumiblemente estaba el sótano, y sus peores sospechas resultaron ser ciertas. Libros hechos pedazos imposibles de reconstruir, restos de cristal, posiblemente de frascos y probetas... En definitiva, nada que pudiera salvarse. Ni los secretos del mundo, ni sueros. Si en algún momento hubo algo de eso ahí, había quedado destruido.

Bueno, ¿que esperábamos encontrar de todos modos? ¿Un suero que milagrosamente volviera a los titanes a su estado humano? -Dijo con sarcasmo, aunque en el fondo bien sabía que algo así es precisamente lo que podrían haber hallado.

-En fin... No nos vengamos abajo. Recordad que la búsqueda del sótano era una misión secundaria. Lo principal hoy era sellar el muro María y el distrito de Shiganshima. Y lo hemos conseguido. -Dijo Hanji para intentar elevar los ánimos.

Y si bien las palabras de Hanji eran ciertas, no pudieron evitar el sabor amargo de saber que algo que podría haber sido de gran ayuda en esa larga guerra de supervivencia, o incluso podría haber terminado con ella, había quedado destruido.

-Bueno, pensándolo bien, podríamos llevarnos los restos de los libros. Puede que entre los pocos textos que queden reconocibles haya algo de interés. Quien sabe... -Propuso sin muchas esperanzas de que así fuese. -Eren, quítate la capa, la usaremos a modo de saco para cargar los papeles.

Eren obedeció, y se dispusieron a acumular todos los restos de libros que encontraron. Una vez hecho, Eren ató la capa sin dejar un hueco por el que pudieran caerse los papeles, y se la cargó a la espalda.

-Vayamos con Mikasa. -Ordenó la comandante con un cierto tono de resignación al no haber encontrado lo que deseaban.

Con Eren al frente, se dispusieron a deshacer el camino por el que habían llegado hasta allí.

* * *

Mikasa despertó, sintiendo algo cálido en el lado izquierdo de su cara. Abrió los ojos, y enseguida se dio cuenta del porqué. Se había dormido con la cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de Armin. Al incorporarse se dio cuente de que, para más inri, había babeado sobre él mientras dormía. Esto hizo que un leve sonrojo alcanzara sus mejillas. Se quitó los restos de saliva que tenía en los labios con el dorso de la mano y limpió la que había en el pecho del chico con el extremo de la colcha que cubría la cama.

Echando un vistazo rápido a Sasha y viendo que su respiración era normal, se levantó. Se acercó a la ventana y vio que el Sol todavía estaba alto en el cielo. Mikasa se preguntó si partirían en cuanto volvieran Eren, Hanji y Levi, o esperarían al anochecer, como hicieron en el viaje de ida. Dejando de lado esa duda, se dio un paseo por la casa.

En el salón principal pudo ver varios retratos de familia y cuadros de paisajes varios adornando las paredes. En el mueble decorativo que ocupaba una de las esquinas del salón habían colocados varios jarrones con adornos florales, así como algo que llamó la atención a Mikasa. Un ajedrez. Hacía tiempo que no veía uno. Se acercó para inspeccionarlo mejor y pudo ver que estaba hecho de lo que parecía ser mármol.

Recordó los días en que jugaba con su padre biológico a un sencillo ajedrez de madera que tenían en casa. Su padre tuvo que enseñarle a ella para poder jugar con alguien, ya que a su madre no le gustaba.

En casa de los Jaeger no tenían apenas juegos de mesa, más allá de una baraja de cartas que apenas usaban. Sin embargo, al abuelo de Armin le gustaba tallar madera y hacer todo tipo de cosas con ella. Así, cuando iban a jugar a casa de Armin, a menudo su abuelo les sacaba juguetes que había terminado de tallar y barnizar para ellos, como espadas, arcos y flechas que usaban para imaginar que combatían contra titanes, y también algunos juegos de mesa. Entre ellos, un ajedrez con unos acabados que Mikasa recordaba eran exquisitos. Desde que el abuelo terminó el ajedrez, siempre que iban a casa de Armin aprovechaban este y ella para jugar al menos una partida. Eren no jugaba, ya que decía que era un juego lento y aburrido.

Mikasa, con la vista puesta en el ajedrez, pero que en realidad parecía observar aquellas escenas en su mente, sonrió mientras recordaba aquellos tiempos.

Entonces escucho unos quejidos provenientes de la habitación. Rápidamente fue a ver qué ocurría y vio que Sasha se estaba despertando.

-¡Nghh! -Se quejó.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, mientras sus pupilas se acostumbraban a la luz.

-Au... -Volvió a quejarse mientras se masajeaba la sien y se intentaba incorporar.

Mikasa la ayudo a incorporarse.

-Sasha, ¿cómo te encuentras? -Preguntó con voz alta y nítida, para que la chica la entendiera.

-Uf... Me duele todo... Y estoy mareada... -Respondió lentamente, como si le costase hablar.

-Has sufrido bastantes heridas. Ninguna de gravedad, por lo que hemos visto, pero te han hecho perder bastante sangre. Hemos vendado las más profundas como hemos podido. Lo que más nos preocupaba eran los golpes que sufriste en la cabeza.

Sasha contestó con un sonido quejumbroso.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? -Preguntó Mikasa tras unos segundos.

-Hmm... Ahh... Estábamos... Íbamos a atacar a Reiner... Con las Thunderspear. -Se detuvo unos instantes y siguió. -Justo cuando yo iba a disparar la mía... Me golpearon un montón de escombros.

Mikasa suspiró aliviada. Su compañera lo recordaba todo, así que no parecía haber sufrido daños a nivel cerebral.

-Mikasa... ¿Podrías traerme algo de agua? Me muero de sed. -Dijo, ya un poco más centrada.

Mikasa no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua, debido a que no tenía consigo ni agua ni comida. Sobretodo agua, y más teniendo en cuenta que Sasha iba a necesitar hidratarse mucho.

-Lo siento Sasha. Aquí no hay agua. Tendrás que esperar a que vuelvan Eren, Hanji y Levi y nos reunamos con Jean y Connie. -Le dijo con mirada compasiva.

Sasha suspiró pesadamente y volvió a recostarse en la cama, colocándose su antebrazo derecho sobre los ojos, como si la luz aún le molestase, y extendiendo el brazo izquierdo a lo largo de la cama. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su brazo había golpeado algo con una textura que no era la del colchón.

Al girar la cara para ver qué había sido, fue cuando vio a Armin tumbado a su lado.

-¿Eh...? ¿Arm-?

No pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por una voz que venía desde la entrada de la casa.

-¡Mikasa, ya estamos de vuelta! -Exclamó Eren en voz alta para alertar de su presencia.

Cuando entró, seguido de Levi y Hanji, se sorprendió al ver a Sasha despierta.

-¡Oh...! ¡Sasha, has despertado! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien... Creo. Aunque me duele todo... -Contestó con una sonrisa cansada.

-Supongo que debes estar sedienta, después de perder cierta cantidad de sangre es normal. -Conjeturó Hanji mientras Sasha asentía. -No te preocupes, enseguida iremos con los otros tres. Espero que hayan encontrado suministros... -Dijo esto último en voz baja.

-Por cierto chicos... ¿Qué le ha pasado a Armin? -Preguntó Sasha mirando a todos los presentes, esperando que alguien se lo explicara.

Eren miró a Mikasa, pensando que ya se lo habría explicado. Mikasa pareció entender la mirada de Eren.

-Se ha despertado hace unos minutos. Justo iba a explicárselo cuando llegasteis. -Dijo mirando a su hermano.

Entre todos pusieron al corriente a Sasha de lo que había sucedido a Armin, así como de la acalorada discusión que hubo por el suero, y ya de paso la huida de Reiner.

-Vaya... ¿El comandante ha muerto?... Aunque me alegro de que Armin siga vivo... Y Reiner... ¿Después de todo...? ¿¡Y entonces Armin es el nuevo Titán Colosal!? Increíble... -Balbuceó con los ojos como platos, tratando de asimilar toda la información.

-Bueno, eso último no es seguro. No sabemos bien que características se transfieren al comerse a un cambiante. Pero probablemente sea el nuevo Titán Colosal. -Comentó Hanji.

-Recuerda Sasha, de momento no debemos decirle nada sobre eso a Armin. -Dijo Eren.

Eren ya había explicado a Hanji y Levi que lo mejor sería no decirle nada a Armin sobre su nuevo poder y lo sucedido contra Bertoldt hasta que no discutieran calmadamente lo que debían hacer al respecto, ante lo cual se mostraron de acuerdo.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo en el sótano? -Preguntó Mikasa con curiosidad, percatándose de que Eren cargaba con algo a su espalda.

Ante la pregunta, Hanji suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza, Eren miró a un lado con gesto de resignación y Levi contestó.

-Estaba todo destruido cuando llegamos. Al parecer una gran roca había caído justo encima de donde quedaba el sótano y lo hizo todo trizas. Solo hemos podido recoger pequeños pedazos de libros que difícilmente servirán de algo.

Mikasa recordó aquella roca que aplastó casi toda su casa. Nunca había pensado que pudiera haber caído encima del sótano. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía la importancia que tenía ese sótano hasta hacía unos días.

Al ver que estaban todos, se volvió a poner la chaqueta de la legión, la capa, las botas y se colocó el equipo de maniobras.

-Debemos reunirnos con Jean, Connie y Flocke al otro lado del muro. Sasha, ¿puedes andar? -Preguntó Hanji a la chica con serias dudas.

-Hmm... No sé.

Para determinar si podía o no, se levantó de la cama y se puso en pie, tras lo que inmediatamente perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer. Por suerte, Mikasa la sostuvo.

-Apóyate en mí. -Le dijo mientras se pasaba el brazo derecho de la chica alrededor de su hombro.

Eren le pasó la capa con los libros a Hanji para poder cargar con Armin a la espalda. Al salir de la casa, Levi hizo lo propio con Erwin.

-Vamos. -Dijo Levi tras colocarse a la espalda el cuerpo del comandante.

-¡Ah...! Esperad... -Exclamó Mikasa de repente.

Dejó que Sasha se apoyara en la pared de la casa y volvió entrar ante la mirada interrogante de los demás. Pasados unos segundos, salió de nuevo sujetando en su mano la capa de la legión, con la cual había envuelto algo que no sabían que era. Eren hizo la pregunta que todos tenían en mente.

-¿Que llevas ahí? -Preguntó en tono curioso.

Tras unos segundos, Mikasa respondió.

-Un ajedrez. -Dijo simplemente.

Nadie hizo más preguntas, pero Mikasa pudo ver una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Eren.

Una vez volvió a apoyar a Sasha en su hombro, se pusieron en marcha hacia la entrada del muro María.

* * *

Cuando cruzaron el muro, se encontraron con que Jean, Connie y Flocke les esperaban sentados en el suelo con las espaldas apoyadas en una pared de una casa semi-destruida. Cerca había dos carros de suministros, cada uno tirado por dos caballos, junto con tres caballos más para montar.

Los tres chicos se levantaron y, al ver que Sasha estaba despierta y andando, aún con ayuda, jean y Connie se apresuraron a ir a su lado.

-¡Sasha! ¡Has despertado! ¿¡Cómo estás!? -Preguntó Connie a toda prisa con una mezcla de alegría y preocupación.

-Necesito agua... -Dijo la chica con una voz que denotaba claramente que necesitaba hidratarse.

-Tenemos unos cuantos barriles de agua. Ven, deja que te ayude.

Mikasa le pasó Sasha a Connie con cuidado y estos se dirigieron al carro de suministros para que bebiera la chica.

-¿Y Armin? -Preguntó Jean a Mikasa.

La chica hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia donde estaba Eren, con Armin en su espalda.

-Sigue inconsciente. -Contestó.

-Ya veo...

Jean se quedó en silencio unos segundos y volvió a hablar, esta vez dirigiéndose a Eren.

-Eren, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaste tú en despertar después de tu primera transformación? Me refiero a la primera de todas, cuando eras pequeño.

-La verdad es que no lo sé. -Contestó con semblante reflexivo. -Shadis me contó que mi padre me saco casi al anochecer del refugio en el que estábamos tras la invasión y que después, cuando él me encontró en el bosque, me llevo de vuelta. Si ese día tardé más de la cuenta en despertar no creo que fuese por mucho tiempo, si no lo recordaría como algo anormal. Aunque, por otra parte, con todo el caos de aquellos días, tampoco es que recuerde muy bien los detalles...

Mientras Eren y Jean especulaban cuanto podía tardar Armin en despertar, Levi, que estaba junto a Hanji, le comentó algo a esta.

-No podremos transportar los cadáveres. Solo tenemos dos carros. -Dijo en tono de afirmación.

Hanji asintió.

-Cierto. Aun así seguro que podemos hacer un hueco para llevar a Erwin. O podríamos sujetarlo a una de las monturas.

Levi se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, contemplando la posibilidad. Al final, vio claro lo que debían hacer.

-Erwin... Y todos aquellos soldados -Dijo señalando con la cabeza a lo lejos, donde podían verse los restos de la masacre -Se han sacrificado para recuperar todo el territorio que perdimos un día contra los titanes. Y lo hemos conseguido. ¿Qué mejor lugar para reposar que éste?

Hanji guardó silencio, y Levi suspiró.

-Tardaríamos mucho en enterrarlos a todos... Aun así dame un rato para que entierre a Erwin... -Dijo Levi con la mirada en el suelo.

-Te ayudaré. -Afirmó la comandante con determinación.

Se alejaron unos metros del grupo, colocándose a un lado de la entrada del muro, muy cerca del mismo. La tierra era dura, con lo que resultaba muy difícil excavar con las manos desnudas, pero esto no les detuvo. Cogieron un par de rocas, y con ellas se pusieron a golpear la tierra para levantarla con más facilidad. Tardarían un buen rato, pero enterrarían a su comandante.

El resto del grupo miraba con aire de tristeza como sus superiores excavaban la tumba de la persona más importante que habían tenido.

Tras unos minutos, Eren comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, y tras unos metros se mordió la mano. El destello y el estruendo pilló a todos por sorpresa, incluidos Hanji y Levi, que se detuvieron en su tarea.

Al ver a Eren en su forma de titán, parado junto a ellos, entendieron el motivo. Apartándose, permitieron que Eren se encargase de excavar la tumba del comandante. Tras ello, cogió cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Erwin y lo introdujo con delicadeza en el hueco, para finalmente cubrirlo con la tierra que había excavado.

-Gracias... -Pronunció Levi en voz baja, agradecido por el gesto de Eren.

Levi terminó clavando un tablón de madera en el montículo de tierra para indicar el lugar de descanso eterno. Se quitó la capa con las alas de la libertad, la colgó del tablón y la aseguró para que no se la llevara el viento. Finalmente se acercó al muro, que quedó a aproximadamente a un metro de la improvisada tumba y allí, con una piedra que cogió del suelo, grabó el nombre de su comandante.

Erwin Smith.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Ya que se trata de la primera historia que publico, os agradecería enormemente cualquier comentario expresando vuestra opinión o críticas constructivas que me permitan mejorar la manera de escribir o de presentar la historia.**

 **Con respecto a la subida de los próximos capítulos, no puedo prometer ningún intervalo de subidas ni ninguna fecha exacta, pero intentaré no demorarme demasiado.**

 **Espero que hayáis disfrutado este capítulo.**

 **Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Buenas a todos!**

 **Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo. Este es bastante más corto que el primero (algo más de la mitad). En principio mi intención era subir capítulos más bien largos, para compensar el lento desarrollo que tiene la historia, pero después pensé que sería más cómodo de leer si lo divido en capítulos algo más cortos (el primero era de 6600 y este es de 3500 palabras, para haceros una idea). Además, de esta manera seguramente subiré los capítulos más a menudo. Dado que este capítulo ya casi estaba preparado con una extensión similar al primero, en breves subiré el tercer capítulo.**

 **Por cierto, algo que me gustaría hacer es publicar esta historia también en inglés. Seguramente publicaré el primer capítulo traducido a modo de "prueba", pero por desgracia mi vocabulario en inglés no es que sea muy extenso, así que temo que mi traducción pueda quedar algo pobre. Por eso, si a alguien le interesaría traducirlo y se ve capaz de hacerlo, que no dude en decírmelo. De hecho le estaré muy agradecido.**

 **Dicho esto, os dejo con el segundo capítulo.**

* * *

Tras enterrar al comandante Erwin, Hanji se dirigió a Eren, que seguía en su forma de titán después de haber ayudado a cavar la tumba e introducir el cuerpo del comandante.

-Eren, todavía tenemos que sellar esta puerta. –Dijo Hanji, aún con expresión solemne tras el improvisado entierro.

Eren asintió. Mientras los demás tomaban una distancia de precaución, él se acercó al hueco que causó Reiner en el muro hacía ya cinco años y comenzó con el proceso de cristalización. Al cabo de unos segundos, el muro María quedó perfectamente sellado. Eren salió del titán con signos de cansancio ya que esa era la tercera transformación en un lapso de tiempo más bien corto.

Se dirigieron con el resto del grupo y Hanji alzó la voz.

-¡Escuchadme! Debemos prepararnos para partir. Cuando vinimos fuimos capaces de cruzar la distancia entre Trost y Shiganshina mayormente durante la noche. Esto fue gracias a que teníamos caballos para todos. Esta vez no, así que tardaremos bastante más. Aproximadamente calculo que un día entero.

Paró dos segundos para tomar aire y prosiguió.

-Tenemos dos opciones. La primera es hacer todo el viaje seguido. Por lo tanto no tendremos más remedio que hacer una buena parte del viaje de día. De todos modos somos un grupo pequeño, así que puede que los titanes no nos den problemas... La otra opción es la siguiente.

Cogió un palo que había el suelo y se acercó al grupo. Dibujó un boceto del territorio de María con el camino que une los distritos de Trost y Shiganshina.

-Se trata de moverse campo a través en el mayor número de horas de noche posible. La clave para ello es un fuerte militar situado en una colina al este del camino principal, más o menos a unos cuarenta kilómetros del muro Rose.

Hizo una marca en el suelo indicando el lugar aproximado del fuerte.

-Desde el fuerte seguramente podremos llegar a Trost en una sola noche. Obviamente, de aquí al fuerte no podemos llegar en una noche. Pero podemos hacer uso del bosque que hay al lado del camino principal, a veinte kilómetros de aquí. Seguro que lo recordaréis... Encontramos un titán que apenas se movía... En fin, el caso es que el bosque nos dará algo de cobijo contra los titanes, y nos permitirá movernos mejor si hay que luchar contra ellos.

Hanji observó los rostros de los demás y decidió resumir el plan para no alargarse mucho más.

-En resumen, el plan consistiría en partir lo antes posible y viajar hasta el bosque a paso ligero. En unas tres horas deberíamos llegar. Una vez allí, descansaremos hasta que empiece a anochecer y entonces seguiremos por el camino principal. Calculo que un poco después del amanecer deberíamos llegar a la altura del fuerte. Como no tenemos brújula, tendremos que seguir por el camino principal hasta que divisemos el fuerte... No os preocupéis, la colina y el fuerte se ven a simple vista desde el camino, aunque así daremos algo más de vuelta. -Les tranquilizó antes de que empezaran a pensar que se iban a perder. -Quizás tengamos que caminar una hora más o menos de día hasta llegar al fuerte. Una vez allí esperaremos todo el día hasta que anochezca, volveremos al camino principal y llegaremos a Trost aproximadamente cuando empiece a amanecer.

Paró para tomar aire tras la larga explicación.

-Entonces, la primera opción es un viaje de un día, haciendo casi todo el trayecto de día y la segunda opción es un viaje de dos días haciendo casi todo el trayecto de noche... –Levi sopesó ambas opciones varios segundos. -Bueno, sea como sea, tú eres la nueva comandante, Hanji. Haremos lo que órdenes. –Dijo finalmente.

-Lo sé, pero quiero saber que pensáis. –Dijo Hanji mirando al capitán con una leve sonrisa.

Levi resopló por la nariz.

-Yo personalmente creo que la segunda opción es la más adecuada. A parte de que reducimos el peligro, creo que hoy estamos casi todos exhaustos. Un encuentro con titanes podría ser terrible.

El resto no pudo más que asentir ante la lógica del capitán.

-¡Bien, entonces decidido! ¡Preparaos para partir! Haremos un hueco en el carro de repuestos para Armin. Uno de los caballos será para Sasha, que está bastante herida, y los demás nos alternaremos para montar los otros dos caballos. Los primeros serán Eren y Levi. –Dijo Hanji convencida de que estos dos eran los más fatigados.

Todos empezaron a moverse, excepto Eren.

-Esperad... Antes quiero hablaros de algo. Es sobre Armin. –Comprobó que todos le prestaban atención y continuó. -Él seguramente no recordará nada de todo lo que ha pasado.

Se hizo un silencio de varios segundos y Eren, con una expresión que mostraba dudas sobre si decir o no lo que estaba pensando, continuó.

-Creo que quizás... No deberíamos decírselo. -Terminó de un modo un tanto críptico.

Todos miraron con sorpresa e intriga a Eren por querer ocultarle la verdad a su amigo, en especial Mikasa, pero esperaron a que se explicase.

-El Titán Colosal debía ser una baza importante para nuestros enemigos. Si se enteran de que Armin es su nuevo poseedor, seguramente intentarán recuperarlo... –Explicó Eren.

-¿Y en qué ayudará no decírselo a Armin? –Preguntó Jean con una ceja alzada.

-Si Armin no sabe nada sobre su poder, no tratará de usarlo, y por tanto nadie más que nosotros sabrá que en él reside el poder del Titán Colosal. –Contestó Eren mientras movía los brazos para enfatizar la explicación.

La respuesta de Levi no se hizo esperar.

-De ninguna manera puede la Legión...No, la humanidad, prescindir de un arma tan poderosa como el Titán Colosal. -Dijo con voz dura y su habitual expresión impasible.

A Eren y Mikasa no les hizo ninguna gracia que se refiriera a Armin indirectamente como un arma, pero no dijeron nada al respecto.

-Pero Armin no sabrá usarlo. Estará en peligro. –Intervino Mikasa con el ceño fruncido.

-Por eso tendrá que entrenar. -Dijo el capitán como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. -Os recuerdo que Eren no sabía controlar su transformación hasta pasados unos cuantos días. Y aún después tuvo que entrenar bastante para poder usarlo correctamente.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que podrá transformarse? Es verdad que sabemos más o menos como es el mecanismo de transformación. Sufrir una herida mientras tienes en mente una clara motivación. Y aun así yo, durante cinco años desde que mi padre me inyectó el suero hasta que me transforme durante la invasión de Trost, nunca había sufrido una. Y estoy seguro que ha habido ocasiones en las que he estado herido con alguna motivación en la cabeza. Joder, solo en los años de entrenamiento para entrar en la Legión estoy seguro de que las ha habido a patadas. –Terminó Eren con visible frustración.

Levi resopló y, recordando que en esa ocasión no tenía él la última palabra, miró a su superior.

-Hanji, no es buena idea... -Dijo esperando que ésta estuviera de acuerdo con él.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Levi. -Afirmó la comandante para alivio de Levi. -La humanidad, y la Legión en particular, necesitarán el nuevo poder de Armin, sobre todo después de todas las pérdidas que hemos sufrido. Si Armin se convierte en un nuevo objetivo para el enemigo, le protegeremos, como hemos protegido a Eren hasta ahora.

Mikasa resistió la tentación de recordar que estuvieron a punto de capturarlo con éxito.

-Aun así, Eren... Es cierto que cinco años sin alguna transformación involuntaria es raro, sobre todo en los años de entrenamiento... -Dijo Hanji pensativa, con una mano en la barbilla. -¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió antes de la transformación de Trost?

Se hizo el silencio mientras Eren se puso a recordar aquellos eventos con la vista en el horizonte. Expiró profundamente por la nariz antes de comenzar a relatar los hechos.

-Me encontraba en el tejado de una casa herido, porque un titán me había derribado en pleno vuelo y me arrancó la pierna. Cuando recuperé el sentido, vi que Armin estaba a punto de ser devorado por un titán. Llegué a tiempo para sacarlo de su boca antes de que se lo tragara, pero a cambio me tragó a mí, y me arrancó el brazo al cerrar la boca... -Se detuvo recordando los instantes siguientes, y continuó. -Recuerdo que en el estómago del titán, cuando ya pensaba que iba a morir, sentí una ira inmensa hacia ellos, por todo lo que nos habían hecho sufrir. Quería acabar con todos ellos...

No se dio cuenta de que tenía los puños apretados y el gesto se le había torcido en uno de rabia hasta que notó la mano de Mikasa agarrar la suya.

Y fue entonces cuando me transformé. -Terminó, mirando directamente a Hanji.

Hanji no dijo nada durante varios largos segundos, analizando las palabras de Eren con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-Hmmm... Así que en aquel momento estabas herido y tenías una clara motivación, que era matar a los titanes. Creo que esa ira inmensa que dices que sentías pudo ser la clave para la transformación... No parece haber otra explicación. Es la única diferencia con cualquier situación normal de transformación. Un sentimiento intenso, además de la motivación y la herida... O puede que la ira sea el único sentimiento admisible...

Volvió a quedar un rato en silencio y finalmente tragó saliva, como si no le gustara lo que iba a decir.

-Lo que voy a decir ahora puede que no os guste a algunos... -Ojeó inadvertidamente a Eren y Mikasa. Inspiró y expiró profundamente por la nariz antes de continuar. -Si queremos que la Legión se beneficie del poder de Armin -Miró a Levi. -y que Armin pueda protegerse mejor a sí mismo, -Miró a Eren. -entonces necesitamos que aprenda rápidamente a transformarse.

Los demás la miraban ya expectantes por saber qué idea se le había ocurrido.

-Por lo que ha dicho Eren, parece ser que la primera transformación de un cambiante necesita de un sentimiento muy intenso. No sabemos si cualquiera sirve, pero está claro que la ira sí... Lo que quiero conseguir es una transformación controlada en Armin. Y para eso necesitamos recrear una situación parecida a la de Eren, que pueda despertar en Armin un sentimiento muy intenso, preferiblemente de ira, que sabemos que funciona, junto con una motivación. Por supuesto tendrá que ir acompañado de alguna pequeña herida.

-¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo para crear esa situación? –Preguntó Connie con curiosidad.

-Hmmm… Todavía no he pensado en el cómo, pero está claro que necesitaremos que Armin no sepa nada de su nuevo poder. Si llevamos a cabo un plan como este mientras él mismo sabe que es un cambiante, seguramente sospecharía que es un montaje para que despierte su poder, y con ello el plan se iría al traste. Así que de momento nadie le dirá nada. –Repasó por un momento el rostro de los demás. -Seguiremos hablando sobre esto más adelante, pero que quede claro que esto es algo que debemos hacer. Y lo haremos. -Dijo esto último mirando a Mikasa y Eren con el fin de disuadirlos de cualquier acto de insubordinación.

Como era de esperar, los amigos de Armin se mostraron reacios a jugar con los sentimientos del chico, sobretodo Mikasa y Eren, a quien la idea no les gustó en absoluto. Sin embargo estos dos no querían volver a enzarzarse en otra discusión por el momento, así que permanecieron en silencio y guardaron su desacuerdo para la próxima ocasión en la que tratarían de nuevo el tema.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo de lo que teníamos que hablar por el momento. Marchémonos. –Ordenó Hanji

Colocaron a Armin en el carro de repuestos y tras subirse Levi, Eren y Sasha en las monturas, emprendieron el viaje.

* * *

Las primeras tres horas del viaje eran las más cruciales, ya que eran la mayor parte de las horas en que viajarían de día durante el viaje de vuelta a Trost. Por suerte transcurrieron sin incidentes, aunque sí que ocurrió algo muy curioso.

*****************************FLASHBACK*******************************

Hacía unas dos horas que habían salido de Shiganshina. No se habían encontrado con ningún titán. Alguno se podía divisar a la distancia, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que, o no los detectase, o simplemente no quisiera moverse.

De repente, Levi, que se encontraba en el flanco derecho, masculló algo.

-Mierda, ahí viene uno... -Dijo por lo bajo. -¡Preparaos, titán a las cuatro! -Alzó la voz para alertar al grupo.

Todos desviaron la mirada en la dirección que Levi había indicado y vieron que un titán de unos 10 metros, bastante musculoso y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se acercaba alegremente hacia ellos. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de todos, cuando el titán se encontraba a unos 100 metros de distancia, se detuvo. Pasaron varios segundos y siguió sin moverse.

-Debe de ser un Aberrante... –Dijo Flocke un claramente nervioso.

-Estad alerta, por si acaso. Aunque tengo curiosidad por saber que se trae entre manos... –Dijo Hanji, sacando a la luz su lado científico.

Continuaron con la marcha y, para sorpresa aún mayor del grupo, el titán no se acercó ni un metro más, sino que se dedicó a seguir al grupo en paralelo a ellos, como si se tratase de un acompañante más.

***************************FIN FLASHBACK*****************************

Casi habían llegado al bosque, y el extraño titán seguía a la derecha del grupo, manteniendo la distancia.

Los chicos hasta habían hecho apuestas sobre cuanto tardaría el titán en atacar. Incluso Mikasa. Levi fue el único que no participó, pensando que se trataba de una tontería. Esto causó que a Connie se le escapara un comentario por lo bajo llamándolo aguafiestas, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el fino oído del capitán, que se acercó disimuladamente con su montura y le propinó un empujón en la espalda con el pie, tirándolo al suelo.

Por el momento, casi todos habían quedado eliminados de la apuesta, pensando que sería cuestión de minutos que el titán atacase. Sólo quedaban Mikasa, que apostó que atacaría cuando entraran en el bosque, y Hanji, que apostó que no atacaría. De hecho, Hanji se había empezado a encariñar con el titán. Incluso le había puesto nombre: Marcus.

Justo cuando se disponían a entrar al bosque, un titán de unos siete metros salía de él. Al percatarse de la presencia del grupo, gritó ferozmente y corrió hacia ellos. Tras esto, el titán que les había seguido durante una hora también gritó, y comenzó a correr igualmente hacia ellos.

-Vaya, parece que has ganado, Mikasa. -Dijo Eren preparándose para el combate.

Sin embargo, cuando ya tenían a los titanes a unos veinte metros, vieron que el titán de diez metros, Marcus, realmente no cargaba hacia ellos, sino hacia el otro titán, sorprendiendo a todos por tercera vez. Marcus era bastante fuerte, y despedazó al otro titán en menos de un minuto. Tras esto, se quedó quieto en medio del gran charco de sangre y restos destrozados del titán, mirando al grupo mientras entraban al bosque y recuperando su gran sonrisa.

-¡Ja! ¡Os dije que no nos atacaría! ¡Es nuestro Titán Guardián! –Exclamó Hanji emocionada.

Se giró hacia Levi con ojos de cachorro y juntando las manos.

-¿Nos lo podemos quedar...? ¡Porfaaa! -Dijo con actitud infantil.

Levi, aunque sabía que se trataba de su superior, conocía perfectamente esa faceta suya, así que se dirigió a ella en tono de reproche.

-Hanji, no tenemos ni tiempo ni medios para eso... Además, es arriesgado. Podría atacarnos en cualquier momento.

-Jooo... -Se quejó Hanji mirando al suelo, aun sabiendo que las palabras de su compañero eran ciertas.

Entonces recuperó su actitud alegre y se despidió del titán Marcus, que seguía parado junto a los restos humeantes del otro titán.

-¡Gracias por ayudarnos, Marcus! ¡Adiós! -Gritó mientras agitaba el brazo.

El titán, como si hubiera comprendido la despedida, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

-Que titán tan extraño, incluso para ser un Aberrante. -Mencionó genuinamente sorprendido por la actuación de Marcus.

-Esto me recuerda al día que vimos a Eren en su forma de titán cargándose otros titanes por primera vez. ¡Je...! ¡Menuda sorpresa nos llevamos! –Recordó Connie

-¡Ya ves! Además fue justo cuando ya estábamos desesperándonos porque no sabíamos cómo salir de aquel lío... -Añadió Sasha sonriendo a su amigo.

-Si... -Dijo Mikasa en voz baja recordando el momento en que el titán de Eren apareció detrás suya y le salvó la vida al atacar al titán que tenía en frente.

Posó su mirada en Eren y sonrió. Y éste, aunque no sabía por qué le sonreía, se la devolvió.

Continuaron caminando por el bosque unos minutos hasta que encontraron un claro. Hanji decidió que ahí sería donde iban a descansar hasta el anochecer. Amarraron los caballos a los árboles cercanos, cogieron algo de comida y agua para reponer fuerzas, y se sentaron en el suelo formando un círculo.

-¡Ohhh! ¿¡Habéis probado la longaniza!? ¡Está de muerte! -Comentó de repente Connie con la boca medio llena.

-Que exagerado… Tampoco es para tanto. –Replicó Jean, en parte por el simple hecho de llevarle la contraria.

-¿A ver? Déjame probar un poco… -Sasha cogió rápidamente un trozo de la mano de Connie. -¡Mmmm! ¡Sí que esta buena! Jean, creo que no tienes muy buen sentido del gusto…

Jean rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza en gesto de fastidio.

-Me recuerda a la longaniza que preparaba mi abuela… Aunque no me gustaba mucho la parte en la que ella y mi abuelo colgaban a los cerdos para desangrarlos, la verdad es que la comida que sacaban de ellos era deliciosa. –Dijo Connie riendo.

-Ahhh, el estofado de mi abuela… -Comentó súbitamente Sasha, como si se hubiera acordado de una maravilla olvidada. –Eso sí que estaba de muerte. Patatas…Conejo…Zanahoria…Guisantes… -Repasó en voz alta los ingredientes que llevaba el estofado de su abuela mientras miraba al cielo y se le caía la baba.

-¡Je! Seguro que no estaba tan bueno como el arroz con conejo y verduras que hacía mi madre. –Dijo Eren con una sonrisa socarrona. -¿Te acuerdas, Mikasa? Creo que era tu plato favorito. –Añadió mirando a su hermana adoptiva, pasando ésta a ser el foco de atención.

Mikasa permaneció unos segundos sin responder, sorprendida y contenta a la vez de que Eren pudiera hablar sobre su madre sin que le invadiera un sentimiento de rabia o tristeza al recordar automáticamente su muerte. Entonces miró al cielo y sonrió.

-Si… Estaba delicioso.

Tras la breve conversación, se sumieron en un cómodo silencio. Solo se escuchaba el suave sonido de las hojas de los árboles mecidas por la leve brisa, junto con el cantar de algún que otro pájaro. Durante unos minutos no había caos, ni titanes, ni responsabilidades, y cada uno de ellos se sumió en sus propios pensamientos, probablemente recordando y reviviendo tiempos mejores.

Entonces Mikasa, que estaba sentada junto a Eren, se inclinó un poco hacia él para decirle algo. Habló en voz baja, casi temiendo romper aquel silencio.

-Eren, aprovecha este rato de descanso para dormir un poco. Hoy te has esforzado mucho, además de que te has transformado unas tres o cuatro veces en poco tiempo…

-Hmm… Supongo que tienes razón... Eh, chicos. –Dijo Eren mirando a Jean y Connie, pero captando la atención de todos. -¿Por casualidad hay algún saco de dormir en los carros de suministros?

Connie, que fue quien se había encargado en su momento de revisar los carros, contestó.

-Qué va. En esos carros sólo hay comida, agua y repuestos para las armas y equipos de maniobras.

Eren echó la vista al suelo y se reclinó hacia atrás con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Bueno… Al menos el suelo está cubierto de césped. –Dijo tratando de conformarse por no tener un saco de dormir.

Hanji, al ver a Eren tumbarse sobre el césped, se dirigió al resto.

-Los demás también deberíais a aprovechar para dormir antes de que anochezca. –Dijo en un tono que no permitió a los demás distinguir si se trataba de una recomendación o una orden.

-Alguien tendrá que quedarse despierto para vigilar y despertar a los demás cuando anochezca, ¿no? –Dijo Flocke, pensando que la comandante se había olvidado de ese importante detalle.

Mikasa intervino rápidamente.

-Yo lo haré. Ya eché una cabezada cuando me quedé vigilando a Sasha y Armin en aquella casa. –Propuso mirando a la comandante.

-Muy bien. Gracias, Mikasa. Si ves o escuchas algo sospechoso, despiértame de inmediato.

Mikasa asintió, y todos, excepto Eren, que ya estaba tumbado, se recostaron sobre el césped, relajando los músculos y soltando algún suspiro de alivio.

-Si en algún momento te ves cansada, despiértame y te relevo, ¿vale? – Dijo Eren mirando a Mikasa desde el suelo.

-Tranquilo Eren, estaré bien. –Respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Tras unos minutos, la fatiga venció a todos los que se disponían a dormir, sumiéndolos rápidamente en un profundo sueño, mientras Mikasa, sentada sobre el suelo, disfrutaba de la aparente tranquilidad que envolvía a ese bosque.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 2.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Tal como dije al principio, en breves (posiblemente hoy mismo) subiré el tercer capítulo.**

 **Cualquier opinión y crítica constructiva será más que bien recibida.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Os traigo el tercer capítulo, tal cómo comenté en el anterior, ya que casi estaba terminado.**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

Hacía un buen rato que todos se habían dormido tumbados sobre el césped de ese claro que habían encontrado al poco de entrar en el bosque. Los rayos de sol que se colaban entre el follaje empezaban a adquirir visibles tonalidades anaranjadas, indicando que el ocaso estaba cerca

Mikasa estaba despierta vigilando mientras tanto, disfrutando del agradable silencio del bosque, pensando que pronto tendría que despertar a los demás, al ver que el Sol empezaba a ponerse.

Decidió levantarse para estirar las piernas, y caminó hasta el carro en el que Armin seguía inconsciente. Cuando se acercó comprobó que su respiración era correcta. Entonces apoyó la espalda en el carro y alzó la vista al cielo.

Se peguntó que pasaría a partir de entonces. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría a la Legión recuperarse de las pérdidas sufridas? ¿Cuándo volvería a atacar el enemigo? ¿Y cómo lo haría? ¿Volverían a abrir una brecha en Shiganshina usando a Reiner? ¿Tendrían otro Titán Colosal para hacerlo? ¿O acaso atacarían en otro distrito?

La última pregunta desvió sus pensamientos en otra dirección. A algo que no se había preguntado nunca ¿Qué pasó con los demás distritos de María cuando abrieron la brecha en el muro? ¿Los desalojaron todos? ¿Seguiría viviendo gente en ellos, aislada del resto del país? ¿O es posible incluso que los titanes no cubrieran esas zonas del territorio de María? Seguramente la mayoría de los titanes se concentraron en el territorio cercano a Shiganshina, y cerca de los demás distritos no habrían llegado tantos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos súbitamente por un sonido parecido a un quejido que le venía de detrás. Al darse cuenta de lo que era, abrió los ojos como platos y se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Se asomó al carro y pudo ver como su amigo se movía de un lado a otro pasándose las manos por el torso, como si estuviera dolorido o estuviera sufriendo una pesadilla… O reviviendo un recuerdo. Su respiración era temblorosa, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y los labios entreabiertos, dejando escapar de vez en cuando algún gemido de dolor.

-¡Armin! –Exclamó en voz baja mientras lo intentaba mantener quieto agarrándolo del brazo derecho. -¡Armin, despierta! ¡Armin! –Insistió esperando que despertara -¡Armin, tranquilo, estoy aquí! -Dijo entonces tratando de tranquilizarlo.

De repente, Armin dejó de moverse y abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo. Se encontraba visiblemente desorientado, y miraba a todos lados tratando de entender mínimamente dónde estaba y qué había pasado. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que Mikasa estaba a su lado, posó sus ojos en los de ella, y durante unos segundos solo se escuchó su respiración entrecortada.

-¿M-Mi…kasa? –Dijo con voz temblorosa y confusa.

Mikasa no sabía que decir. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, moviéndola como queriendo decir algo, pero sin conseguirlo. De nuevo las emociones que la inundaron al ver a su amigo prácticamente revivir volvían a ella. Se tapó la boca con una mano y cerró los ojos mientras intentaba calmarse. Tras unos segundos los abrió, acercó la mano a la mejilla del chico y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

-Armin… ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar.

Armin no respondió, a pesar de que seguía mirándola a los ojos. Parecía estar aturdido.

-¿Armin? –Lo volvió a llamar preocupada.

-¿Eh…? ¿Mikasa? –Pestañeó dos veces. -¿Qué…? ¿Dónde…? –Dijo mirando a su entorno de nuevo, pero ya un poco más centrado.

Mikasa rodeó rápidamente el carro y se subió, colocándose de rodillas junto a su Armin. Entonces se inclinó sobre él, puso las manos en sus mejillas y le obligó a mirarla.

-Armin, tranquilo. Mírame. –Dijo intentando que se centrara en ella.

Armin volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de ella. Mikasa tragó saliva.

-Armin, ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Volvió a repetir la primera pregunta, esta vez lentamente y con nitidez para que la entendiera.

-No… No sé… -El pobre chico realmente no sabía si se encontraba bien o mal.

Mikasa entendió que tendría que ser algo más específica en su pregunta.

-Mikasa: ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes alguna molestia?

Armin se enfocó en su cuerpo para comprobar si había algo que le doliera. Negó con la cabeza.

-Armin: No… Pero… Me noto bastante cansado… Como sin fuerzas. –Dijo mientras su agitada respiración se iba calmando y recuperaba la lucidez.

Mikasa, al ver que su amigo ya casi se había calmado y no estaba desorientado, apartó las manos de sus mejillas y volvió a colocarse de rodillas a su lado, dejando de estar inclinada sobre él.

-Es normal… Hoy ha sido un día muy duro. –Dijo con cautela, esperando a ver si el comentario hacía recordar algo al chico.

Sin embargo, Armin frunció ligeramente el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, intentando recordar los últimos eventos. Pasaron varios segundos y no dijo nada.

- _Parece que no recuerda nada de la batalla. –_ Pensó ella. –Armin, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Ehh… Hmmm… Estábamos… Estábamos a punto de llegar a Shiganshina…

Armin trató de recordar si había sucedido algo más después de eso, pero la última imagen que le venía a la mente era la del muro María a la distancia, viéndose el hueco creado por Reiner años atrás, así como miembros de la Legión alrededor suyo mientras se dirigían todos hacia su antiguo hogar.

Se intentó incorporar, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Mikasa, al darse cuenta de ello, le pasó un brazo por detrás y le ayudó.

-Gracias… -Agradeció Armin con una sonrisa cansada.

Ojeó un poco su entorno y vio al pequeño grupo que dormía sobre el césped. Se sorprendió, ya que se suponía que habían viajado todos los miembros de la Legión en esa expedición, unos trescientos soldados.

- _Están heridos y tienen las ropas manchadas de sangre ¿Ha habido enfrentamiento con el enemigo?_ –Pensó, confuso. Volvió a mirar a Mikasa. –Mikasa, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué somos tan pocos? ¿Ya ha terminado la misión?

En ese momento Mikasa se dio cuenta de qué no habían formulado ninguna explicación alternativa para Armin sobre los acontecimientos. Se puso a pensar rápidamente en algo que contarle que no le hiciera sospechar de lo ocurrido en realidad. Finalmente optó por otra salida.

-Armin… Déjame que despierte primero a los demás. Entre todos te podremos poner al corriente de lo que ha pasado mejor que si te lo cuento yo. Hay cosas que todavía no sé cómo han sucedido. –Dijo con la esperanza de que, entre todos, pudieran improvisar una versión de los hechos lo suficientemente verosímil. Armin asintió. –Además, ya está anocheciendo. Pronto tendremos que marcharnos. –Añadió la jóven mirando al cielo.

Se dirigió hacia Eren para despertarlo.

-Eren… Eren, despierta… -Dijo Mikasa en voz baja mientras lo agitaba ligeramente.

Eren despertó con un gruñido, indicando que le habría gustado seguir durmiendo.

-Ngh… -Se frotó los ojos. -¿Mikasa…? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Ya es de noche? –Preguntó mientras se desperezaba.

Eren se incorporó y Mikasa vio que se le había pegado una hoja de césped en la cara, lo cual le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Se la quitó cogiéndola entre el índice y el pulgar.

-Armin ha despertado. Recuerda que-. –No pudo terminar, ya que Eren se levantó a toda prisa, emocionado.

-¡Armin! –Gritó mientras corría hacia él.

El grito de Eren alertó a los demás, que despertaron lentamente. Eren, mientras tanto, se subió de un salto al carro y se abalanzó sobre su amigo, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Malditio idiota! –Exclamó mientras sus emociones amenazaban con desbordarle de nuevo.

Armin, confuso y sorprendido por tan efusiva reacción, le devolvió el abrazo débilmente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? –Preguntó Eren, sin darle tiempo a responder a ninguna de ellas. Armin rió.

-Tranquilo, Eren. Estoy bien. Solamente me encuentro un poco cansado. No sé por qué, pero es como si me faltaran fuerzas… Supongo que se me pasará en un rato.

Mientras los demás se acercaban a Armin a ver cómo estaba, Mikasa se fue hasta donde se habían sentado antes, cogió un poco de comida de la que habían dejado ahí, así como su vaso de agua, y volvió junto al rubio.

-Debes tener hambre y sed, Armin. ¿Quieres un poco? –Preguntó mostrándole la comida y el agua que le había llevado.

-La verdad es que sí. Gracias, Mikasa. –Respondió sonriéndole mientras cogía lo que la chica le ofrecía.

Se bebió del tirón el agua que le había dado, y se llevó a la boca un trozo de queso, cuando reparó en que todos estaban junto al carro observándole. Armin se sintió un poco nervioso al recibir las miradas de todos sus compañeros mientras comía. Además, el exceso de atención le pareció bastante curioso.

- _Mikasa y Eren parecían muy contentos al verme despierto… Como si hubieran estado muy preocupados por mí… Como si mi vida hubiera corrido peligro… Lo cual podría ser la explicación de que no recuerde lo que ha pasado en Shiganshina. Sin embargo no estoy herido... Bah, seguro que estoy pensando más de la cuenta… Ni siquiera sé todavía qué ha sucedido…_ -Pensó mientras seguía comiendo, tan absorto que no se dio cuenta de que Eren le estaba llamando.

-¡Armin! –Exclamó mientras pasaba una mano por delante de sus ojos intentando hacer que reaccionara.

-Ah… Perdona, Eren… Estaba pensando. ¿Decías algo? –Dijo mirando a su amigo.

Eren rió, poniéndole una mano encima de la cabeza y removiéndole el pelo.

-¡Piensas demasiado! –Dijo en tono burlón, mientras Armin trataba de zafarse sin éxito con una expresión entre molesta y divertida.

Eren dejó de removerle el pelo y recuperó la seriedad.

-Mikasa nos estaba diciendo que no recuerdas nada de lo que ha pasado en Shiganshina… -Dejó la frase en el aire, esperando a que su amigo dijera algo.

-Ahh, si… Justamente iba a preguntaros sobre eso… ¿Podríais explicarme lo que pasó? –Pidió Armin sin mirar a nadie en particular.

Enseguida habló Hanji, dando la sensación de que ya tenía pensada la explicación que le daría.

-Yo te contaré lo ocurrido. –Tomó aire. – ¿Recuerdas la razón de esta expedición, Armin? –Éste asintió. –Bien… Cuando llegamos a Shiganshina, nos dirigimos, por la cima del muro, a la puerta exterior del distrito para sellarla. Eren la selló sin problemas y volvimos a la puerta interior. Mientras nosotros estábamos en la puerta exterior, tengo entendido que el comandante Erwin te asignó un grupo para que intentarais localizar al enemigo. Entonces, justo cuando volvimos a la puerta interior, diste con el escondite de Reiner, y ahí empezó la batalla.

Comprobó por un instante la expresión del chico para ver si el relato producía alguna reacción en él, pero lo único que veía era la mirada intensa de alguien que le estaba prestando toda su atención.

-Mi escuadrón, además de todos los que estamos aquí, excepto Levi y Flocke, que estaban al otro lado del muro con el resto de la expedición, luchábamos contra Reiner. Mientras tanto, al otro lado el Titán Bestia apareció de repente, junto con decenas de titanes normales, bloqueando la ruta de escape y encerrando a la Legión entre él y el muro. –Paró para tomar aire y continuó. –Cuando habíamos derrotado a Reiner, este lanzó un grito, que resultó ser una señal tras la cual el Titán Bestia lanzó un barril por encima del muro que contenía a Bertoldt.

Al mencionar a Bertoldt volvió a parar unos segundos para ver si el chico recordaba algo, pero no fue así.

-Cuando Bertoldt se transformó, aniquiló a todo mi escuadrón en la explosión. Y a mí también me hubiera matado de no ser por Moblit... A partir de aquí lo que sé es por lo que me ha contado el resto, pero al parecer Bertoldt os tenía acorralados entre él y el muro, igual que ocurría al otro lado con Erwin, Levi y el resto de soldados. Allí, el Titán Bestia los estaba acribillando a base de lanzar rocas, por lo que Erwin decidió liderar una carga suicida con todos los soldados con el fin de distraer al titán y que Levi pudiera acercarse por detrás para acabar con él.

-Por si fuera poco, Reiner, que pensábamos que había muerto, se levantó en su forma de titán, así que la situación se tornó bastante negra. Por suerte, ideaste un plan para acabar con Bertoldt entre tú y Eren, mientras Mikasa y los demás se enfrentaban a Reiner de nuevo. Mientras tu distraías a Bertoldt de alguna manera, Eren subió por detrás y lo sacó del titán. Aunque, por lo visto, antes de que Eren lo sacara, Bertoldt agarró los cables de tu equipo de maniobras y te hizo girar muy rápidamente, con lo que perdiste el conocimiento. Por suerte Levi, que acababa de volver del otro lado, te pudo coger antes de que cayeras. Por eso no resultaste herido. –Paró unos segundos antes de acabar.

-Al final, el Titán Bestia y Reiner lograron escapar, pero al menos acabamos con Bertoldt.

Hanji suspiró tras la larga explicación y se hizo el silencio. Armin estaba con la boca abierta, procesando toda la información. Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, habló.

-Entonces… ¿Qué pasó con el comandante y el resto de soldados? –Preguntó temeroso por la respuesta.

-Solo sobrevivió Flocke. –Contestó señalando con la cabeza al susodicho. –Ahora yo soy la nueva comandante de la Legión. –Dijo con voz solemne.

Armin jadeó por las implicaciones de esas palabras. El comandante había muerto. La persona responsable de que la humanidad hubiera cambiado las tornas en la guerra contra los titanes ya no estaba con ellos. Agachó la mirada y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, en un gesto de incredulidad, cubriéndose parte de los ojos con ella.

-Y… ¿Por qué matasteis a Bertoldt…? Podríamos haberlo interrogado. –Su expresión se fue tornando en una de frustración. Resistió la tentación de alzar la voz. -O haberle dado su poder a alguien… ¿No tenemos un suero para eso? –Preguntó retóricamente mirando expresamente a Levi, recordando que era él quien lo tenía. –Quizás podríamos haber salvado a alguien con él… Puede que incluso al mismo comandante. –Terminó y soltó un largo suspiró.

Levi intervino rápidamente, viendo que la conversación iba por un cauce que no le gustaba.

-Le dimos el suero a Erwin. –Dijo, captando la atención de todos. –Flocke encontró a Erwin moribundo entre la masacre que había causado el Titán Bestia y lo cargó hasta el interior de Shiganshina para intentar salvarlo con el suero. Se lo inyectamos, pero al parecer ya era demasiado tarde. No surtió ningún efecto. Por eso matamos a Bertoldt.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos. Armin seguía sin entender por qué no dejaron a Bertoldt vivo.

-Aun así… Podríamos haberle interrogado...

-Reiner escapó porque lo dejamos vivo con el fin de interrogarlo. No estábamos dispuestos a que ocurriera lo mismo con Bertoldt. –Dijo Levi en un tono que daba a entender que no daría más explicaciones.

Armin tomó una buena bocanada de aire y la soltó.

-¿Y que hay sobre el sótano de Eren? Recuerdo que parte de la misión era ver los secretos que guardaba… -Preguntó el rubio con la pequeña esperanza de que hubieran encontrado algo que les pudiera ser de ayuda en la lucha contra los titanes.

Sin embargo, Levi negó con la cabeza. Fue Hanji quien habló.

-Estaba totalmente destruido. Solo pudimos recoger partes de libros, aunque estaban tan destrozados que dudo que podamos sacar algo de ellos… -Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Desde la perspectiva de Armin, el resultado de la misión no había sido muy bueno. Es cierto que habían conseguido sellar el muro, y que ya no tendrían que temer al Titán Colosal, pero con Reiner vivo el enemigo seguía poseyendo, con toda seguridad, la capacidad de volver a romper el muro, al menos por las puertas. La Legión de Reconocimiento había sido aniquilada casi por completo, sobreviviendo solo nueve personas. El comandante Erwin había muerto también. No habían podido tomar ningún prisionero del que obtener valiosa información sobre el enemigo. Y para colmo, el sótano de Eren, que prometía albergar secretos sobre el mundo, así como posiblemente algo que pudiera ser de ayuda directa contra los titanes, estaba destruido.

Por supuesto, Armin desconocía que el poder del Titán Colosal le pertenecía ahora a él, y, por extensión, a la humanidad.

-Y… ¿Ahora qué…? –Preguntó algo desesperanzado.

-Ahora volveremos a Trost. Pasará un tiempo hasta que la Legión se recupere de esto, pero lo haremos. Con suerte, es posible que el comandante Pixis acuerde transferir unos cuantos miembros de las Tropas Estacionarias a la Legión. Además, la noticia de que hemos conseguido sellar con éxito el muro María quizás haga que más reclutas se animen a unirse a nosotros. –Contestó Hanji en voz alta, intentando que sus palabras levantaran un poco el ánimo.

Algunos asintieron satisfechos ante las palabras esperanzadoras de la comandante.

-Bueno… Debemos irnos ya si queremos aprovechar bien la noche. Haremos turnos de tres horas para alternarnos las dos monturas disponibles. De momento empezarán Mikasa y Connie ¡En marcha! –Ordenó Hanji.

Mientras guardaban la comida sobrante y desataban los caballos, Armin sintió que hacía bastante fresco, y fue entonces cuando reparó en que apenas llevaba ropa. Solo los pantalones y las botas, que estaban en muy mal estado.

-Ehh… ¿Qué ha pasado con mi ropa? –Preguntó algo avergonzado.

- _Mierda. –_ Fue lo primero que pensaron todos en ese momento. Nadie se había percatado de ese cabo suelto.

Levi se aclaró la garganta.

-Cuando te salvé mientras caías y vi que estabas inconsciente, te quité la parte de arriba del uniforme para que pudieras respirar bien. Habías estado unos segundos en la nube de vapor del Titán Colosal, así que pensé que haber inhalado ese vapor podría haberte dificultado la respiración. –Explicó estoicamente, como siempre, aunque internamente estaba rezando para que su explicación colara.

-Ohh… Ya veo… Gracias, capitán. -Dijo, dando la explicación por buena, e imaginando que el mal estado del resto de su ropa era un efecto secundario de la batalla.

Los demás aplaudieron mentalmente a Levi por su rápida intervención. Incluso él mismo lo hizo.

* * *

El trayecto que habían hecho de noche transcurrió sin incidentes, como era de esperar.

Cuando ya había amanecido, divisaron a lo lejos, al este del camino principal, una colina con una edificación en la cima que resultaba algo difícil de apreciar, dada la distancia.

-¡Mirad! ¡Allí está el fuerte! Debemos darnos prisa, ya ha amanecido y tardaremos al menos una hora en llegar hasta allí. –Dijo Hanji, con ansias de llegar al fuerte y descansar.

Dado que ya era de día, realizaron los últimos kilómetros a paso rápido, para evitar cualquier encuentro con los titanes. A pesar de ello, cuando se encontraban a unos cuatro kilómetros de distancia de la colina, un grupo de ocho titanes de diversos tamaños les divisó, y empezaron a correr hacia ellos.

-Joder, justo ahora que ya estamos llegando... –Dijo con fastidio y el nerviosismo inevitable de un encuentro con esos monstruos.

-¡Rápido! ¡Eren, Mikasa, subid al carro con Armin! ¡Los demás subid a las monturas! –Ordenó Hanji mientras alargaba la mano a Levi para que montara con ella.

Levi agarró las riendas del carro que llevaba al trío de Shiganshina y Jean agarró las del carro de víveres, con el fin de poder guiarlos desde sus respectivas monturas.

-¡Sasha, Connie, vosotros iréis más rápido ¡Avanzaos y abrid las puertas del fuerte para cuando lleguemos! -Volvió a ordenar la comandante.

-¡Sí! –Exclamaron estos y galoparon en su caballo a toda velocidad, adelantándose al grupo.

Los demás, al ser retrasados por los carros, no podían alcanzar una velocidad con la que distanciarse de los cuatro titanes más grandes, aunque tampoco se les acercaban.

Cuando alcanzaron la colina, los caballos se encontraban exhaustos y durante la subida perdieron mucha distancia con los titanes que les seguían. El carro en el que estaban Eren, Mikasa y Armin estaba a la cola del grupo, con lo que casi tenían los titanes encima. Armin ya se había colocado el equipo de maniobras que había en el carro, por si acaso.

Levi miró hacia atrás y chasqueó la lengua.

-Hanji, toma. –Dijo Levi dándole las riendas del carro. -¡Jaeger, Ackerman! ¡Preparáos! ¡Kirstein, tú también! –Exclamó. Jean entrego las riendas del carro de víveres a Flocke.

Armin no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y agachar la mirada al ver que el capitán no contaba con él para luchar.

-Eren, tendrás que transformarte y contenerlos. Mientras tanto nosotros acabaremos con ellos. –Dijo el capitán en voz alta.

Enseguida Eren disparó los ganchos del equipo de maniobras a uno de los titanes y se lanzó hacia él de frente. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente alejado de sus compañeros, se mordió la mano y se transformó a medio vuelo, abalanzándose sobre el titán con toda la fuerza y la inercia del suyo propio en cuanto la transformación se completó.

En ese instante, dos de los otros tres titanes desviaron su atención hacia Eren, lo cual aprovecharon Jean y Levi. El tercero pasó de largo y siguió con su persecución al resto del grupo, con lo que Mikasa fue a por él. Sin embargo, cuando iba a disparar los ganchos para lanzarse hacia la nuca del titán, vio como Armin, con las espadas desenvainadas y habiendo lanzado ya los ganchos, saltaba del carro y rodeaba en el aire al titán, dirigiéndose a su punto débil.

Mikasa apenas tuvo tiempo de preguntarse por qué su amigo decidió lanzarse a matar al titán por su cuenta, cuando observó horrorizada cómo el titán se llevó la mano a la nuca, protegiéndola del corte que iba a realizarle Armin. Éste jadeó sorprendido al ver lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- _¿¡Que…!?_ ¿ _¡Un Aberrante!?_ –Pensó, mientras un súbito temor lo invadía.

Con su visión periférica pudo percibir como el titán alzaba la otra mano para colocarla en su trayectoria y atraparle. Intentó cambiar la trayectoria liberando todo el gas presurizado que pudo, pero la inercia que llevaba y el poco tiempo que tuvo para reaccionar hicieron que no pudiera esquivarla.

-¡Armin! –Gritó Mikasa.

El titán cerró su mano alrededor del chico. Armin trató de hacer toda la fuerza que pudo con los brazos para evitar que lo aplastara, pero el titán le oprimía sin piedad mientras se lo acercaba a la boca. Por suerte el dolor solo duró unos segundos, ya que Mikasa se había lanzado a toda prisa a acabar con el titán cuando vio que había atrapado a su amigo.

Armin cayó al suelo aún en la mano del titán, la cual amortiguó el golpe. Se levantó algo dolorido debido a la fuerza con la que el titán lo había agarrado y temblando ligeramente, y vio de reojo como Mikasa se acercaba a él.

-Gracias, Mika-. –No pudo terminar de agradecerle a su amiga por haberle salvado, ya que esta lo interrumpió.

-¿¡En que estabas pensando!? ¡Podrías haber muerto! –Exclamó Mikasa visiblemente enfadada y alterada.

Armin se sorprendió un poco por la reacción tan airada de la chica, y por un momento no supo que decir.

-Yo… N-No sabía que era un Aberrante… -Contestó al final mirando al suelo.

A Mikasa también le había sorprendido ese titán. Un titán descerebrado protegiendo deliberadamente su punto débil era algo que nunca habría esperado ver. Aun así, eso no hizo nada por disminuir su enfado, aunque sí rebajó su tono.

-Precisamente cuando luchas contra un titán debes estar preparado para cualquier cosa... Y de todos modos ya nos estábamos encargando nosotros. ¿Por qué te lanzaste a por él? -Preguntó con una mirada de reproche.

Armin siguió mirando al suelo sin decir nada.

Eren, Levi y Jean, que habían visto lo ocurrido, llegaron junto a ellos. Levi le dirigió a Armin una mirada que hizo que éste agachara la cabeza.

-Arlert, ¿acaso te pedí que lucharas? –Preguntó molesto.

Armin alzo la cabeza para volver a mirar a los ojos a Levi por unos instantes y la volvió a agachar.

-No, señor.

¡Arlert! ¡Mírame a los ojos cuando te hable! –Gitó, tras lo cual Armin dio un respingo y le devolvió la mirada rápidamente.

¡Y cuerpo recto! –Volvio a gritar. Armin obedeció de inmediato.

Ahora que se encontraba de cara y mirándole directamente a los ojos, Levi dejó caer un silencio de varios segundos mientras se palpaba el nerviosismo del chico que tenía enfrente.

-Si yo digo que quienes van a luchar son Jaeger, Ackerman y Kirstein, entonces lucharán Jaeger, Ackerman y Kirstein. Ni uno más y ni uno menos. A estas alturas ya deberías saberlo. Así que dime, ¿por qué lo has hecho? –Dijo con dureza, mirándolo fijamente.

Los otros tres observaban con atención la escena, sorprendidos por lo duro que estaba siendo. Mikasa sintió la tentación de defender a su amigo, incluso sabiendo que había actuado mal, pero Jean, dándose cuenta, le puso una mano en el hombro indicándole que era mejor dejarlo estar.

- _Cierto… después del enfrentamiento de ayer es mejor que no me meta. Además, es verdad que no tendría que haber hecho eso._ -Pensó la chica, tras lo cual echó la vista atrás por un momento. - _Suerte que Eren está en su titán, sino seguro que ya habría abierto la boca… -_ Este último pensamiento hizo que casi se le escapara una pequeña risa.

Mientras tanto, Armin también pensaba. Pensaba en la pregunta del capitán.

 _-¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Qué necesidad tenía?_

Sin embargo, en el fondo sabía la respuesta. Siempre era lo mismo. Aunque sabía que tenía un rol único e importante en la Legión, y aún después de haberlo hablado con Eren y Mikasa y de haberlo aceptado, siempre sentía que su debilidad física era una carga, y quería demostrarse a sí mismo y a los demás que podía hacer algo por su cuenta. Que tenía habilidad suficiente para ello y que podían contar con él para luchar, pero evidentemente no era así.

Armin abrió la boca para decir lo que pensaba, pero tras dos segundos la volvió a cerrar, y en su lugar resopló por la nariz. Al cabo de unos segundos más, contestó.

-Lo siento, señor. No volverá a ocurrir. –Se disculpó, en un tono más bien seco, aunque intimidado por Levi.

Aunque no había respondido a la pregunta de Levi, éste decidió no insistir.

-En fin, sigamos adelante. Ya casi estamos en el fuerte. Eren, ya que estás transformado, carga con nosotros. –Dijo el capitán.

Eren fue subiéndolos a sus hombros uno por uno. Cuando subía a Armin, le miró a los ojos varios segundos, como preguntando por qué había hecho eso. Su amigo desvió la mirada, y Eren decidió que le preguntaría más tarde, aunque ya sospechaba de la razón por la que Armin había actuado así.

Tras subirse a todos sus compañeros a los hombros, Eren echó una mirada atrás para cerciorarse de que no había más titanes siguiéndoles y emprendió lo que les quedaba de subida hasta llegar al fuerte.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 3.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Y ya sabéis, cualquier opinión o crítica será bien recibida.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
